hershel v carl
by Basplinge
Summary: hershel and carl have an argument! than hershel and rick have A FIGHT! will carl betray hershal to THE GOVERNER!
1. Chapter 1

sioneds walkeing dead fan fic

Once apron a time the group was in the prison  
"i am gla dwe are in this prison were zombies cant eat us" said carl  
"yes said hershel"  
wow hershel is being v aprurbt todday thoguht carl

i wonder if he hates me remember when i shot that guy in the face what if he hates me thor it  
hershel didn't answer he was too busy reading the bibel  
"better get my daughters to say a preyer w me" he said  
"shut up hershel u aer a one legged freak said glen"  
why was glen being so mean?  
what is up w everyone today thought cral  
"i am going to kill a zombie " said carl  
he went soutside to KILL ZOMBIES with his GUN his dad rick give him  
hershel was comming up behind him onn his crutch w his broken leg  
ew that stump is gros sthought carl but i did not say it b/c that is rude his dad  
rick taught him betterhe just did not look  
"carrl please stop stuart at me stump"  
"it hurts my feeligns son" said hershel  
"i do ot care haershel your stump looks gay"  
" DO YOU F*** YOUR MUM W THAT STUMP" said carl angryly  
hershel was very hurt by what catrl said he is old his mum died  
whne he was young he doesnt need this  
he is just trying to be a good guy he got very mad attcarl and slapped him on the face  
take that you little s*** said hershal  
carl cryed "i am telling rick my dad"! uh oh hershel was in for it now!  
Rick came outside "son what is going on did i hear a slapping sound where u slapping a zombie son"  
NO!HESHRAL SLAPPED ME ACROSS THE FACE! SAID CARL  
"HERSHEL WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MY POOR CHILD" CRIED rick!  
"HE SAID A VERY RUDE WORD!"  
"SON IS THIS TRUE ASKED RICK"  
"NO DAD"  
"HERSHEL IS LYING HE SAID F*** TO ME" SAID RICK  
" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HERTAL! SAID RICK  
then rick and hershel got in a FIGHT!  
rick punched hershel round the face and hershel kicked him in the b***s w his stump  
who was going to win!  
go dad! said carl  
b ut ricks b***s really hurting!  
please stop kicking me in the baby maker said rick

"you dont need them PRICK you whife is DEAD" SAIS HERSHALL!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" SCREAMED RICK  
HE RIPPED OFF HERSHELLS OTHER LEG WITH HIS BEAR HANDS!  
"OUCH WHAT ARE U DOING WHAT THE F***!" SCREMED HERSHEL HE NOW HAD NO LEGS  
ew gross said carl he wa relaly grossed out  
ew hershel now you have 2 stumps why don't you F*** BOTH YOUR PARENTS  
"CARL IT IS TRUE YOU DID SWEAR TOWARDS HERSHELL!" SAID RICK  
he was really mad at carl for lying  
"oh well he is a gross old guy anyway said carl"  
"its ok hershel i can sow it back on for you" said rick  
he took hershel inside and sewed back on hsi leg  
sorry old buddy he said  
"thats ok rick said hershel  
i am just really mad at carl for lying to me said herhel  
carl has ran away he went into the town  
i want the governer to be my new dad he said  
"yes sone i will be your new dad you just have to do one thing for me to make the deal" said the govverner  
"yes what do oyu want" said cral  
"KILL MY WORST ENEMY... HERSHEL!" he screamed  
"yes ok i hate hershel" said calr  
"good he's a gay prick" agreed the govener  
then carl went back to the prison to carry out the task of KILLING HERSEHL  
he was in the cage praying w his dauhters  
"ew stop praying you gay bible basher" said carl  
"please stop bullying me carl said hershel  
"i will tell your dad again" he thretten  
"you will have to tell my real dad... THE GOVERENER!" SHOUTED CARL  
"IT CANT BE TRUE!" CRIED HERSHEL  
THEN CARL RAN AWAY LAUGHING

the next day herhel was alone in the cage  
i am really hungry he thought  
i coudl eat a human face  
but he was a christian so he knew he wouldnt do that  
UNLESS... HE WAS ABOUT TO TURN INTO A ZOMBIE!  
no zombie has bittin me dont be stupid he said  
then he waint to say a prayer with his girls  
i pray my daughetr will stop being a s*** and HAVING S** W GLEN! HE CRIED  
THen he saw carl walking past  
"carl can i have a word with you " he said  
"why would i want to have a word with you you mother**** !"  
listen bub i need to talk about thi sattitude you ar giving!  
then he felt his belly rumble again!  
I must eat carls face he thought  
it looks really tasty  
but he was a chirstian man! he did not eat people he was not a zombir (YET!)  
then he realised carls a gay litttl s*** he is gonna go to HELL!  
SO HE ATE IT (HE WASNT A ZOMBIE JUST V HUNGRY!)  
HERSHEL WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONS FACE CRIED RICK"!  
sorry i was v hungry said hershal  
he looks like thaqt man out of face off! said rick

TO BE CONTUNITE!


	2. Chapter 2

carl v hearsell! part 2!

PLEASE HELP MY SON!" SAID RICK!  
"NO I HATE HIM HE AALWAYS BULLIED ME"  
RICK PICKED UP THE PIECES OF HI S FACW AND TRIED TO SEW IT ON  
HE COULD NOT!  
MOST OF THE PICE WAS IN HERSHELS STOMCK!  
"i am going to kill u herSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" screamed rick  
he picked up carls dead body (carl died b/c he had no face and couldnr see!)  
AND THREW IT AT HERSHELL!  
it chopped of hearshells ugly head!  
Hershell is DEAD! thank god said rick ive had enough of him

then it was dinner time and everypen is having lunch w/o hershel and carl  
"i am glad hershel is dead he always made us say prays" said hershells daughter  
"SHUT IT U FAT UGLY BITCH SAIDD GLEN!"  
glen please we had S**! said hershells daughet (a/n i forgot her name)  
"woops i thought that was a fat ugly WATERMELLON said glen and did AN EVIL LAUGH  
hershels daughter cried and ran out into were the zombies are  
"good she's a lesbian said glen!"  
"glen what has gotton into you your usually so kind and chinese!" said derrel  
"shtu it derrel you accent sounds like its from a gay p***n!" said glen  
then he went into the cage and had S** WITH MISHONE!  
PLEASE STOP DOING THIS TO MY DAUGHTER SAID HERSHEL!  
THEN GLEN CALLED HERSHEL A PROSTITUTE!  
why are there so much argument all the time said rick my son is dead!  
then THE GOVVERNER BURST IN  
"I AM GOING TO KILL HERSHEL!" HE SCREAMED  
there will be no more people dying on my ! said rick he through a nife at the governer but it misssed!  
haha u through like a GIRL! said the governer and rick started to cRY!  
"why are you crying like a baby!" said the governerr!  
MY SONE IS DEAD! CREID THE GOVERNER!  
HE PICKED UP CRAL BODY AND CHUCKED IT INTO HERSHELS DAUGHTERS  
I DONT CARE! SCREAMED THE GOVERNER  
hershels dughter were DEAD!

TO BE COEURN


	3. Chapter 3

CAR V HARSHELL PART 3!

[A/N PLEASE BE AWAIRE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS V IMPORTANT LESSON IT MAY BE DISTRESSFUL TO READ]

hand ovwer hershel and no one will get hrut said the govener!  
of course he was lying he wanted to put hershel in his prison!  
"NO" said darrel hershel is like a father to me!  
then hershels daughetrs turnt into zombies!  
"Ew!" said the governer  
"do not let there germs go on me!" he said crossly  
"make the germs go on him" said carol  
"shut up u ugly old d*** said glen" and carlo was really mad  
why whould you say that to me glen after all weve been through she cried!  
"BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE SOME ONE SHAVED MY LEFT B***!" SCREMED GLEN  
ND CAROL STARTED TO CRY  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER CARROL" SAID GLEN  
"DID YOU START YOUR P****D!" HE CHOUTED  
" i am afraid she is having a mena porse" shouted the govenern evily  
then carol statted chocking  
"WHAT U CHOCKING ON MY D***?" ASKED GLEN RUDELY  
"NO SHE IS CHOCKING ON HER TEARS SHE NEEDS AN AMBULANCE AID HERSHAL"  
I WANT TYO DIE! SAID CAROL!  
THE GOVERNER IS SPREADING RUMERS ABOUT ME I FEEL LIKE DOING SUECIDE!  
she started turning blue and chocking  
"carol no we still love you!" said mishone  
"no she is a skank and a b**** said glen  
hershel checked her heart bean w his binoculers  
SHE HAS DIED OF SADNES!  
people ar e spreading rumers about her and it made her really sad so now she is dead  
AND IT WAS THE HGOVERNER! SHOUTED HERSHEL

MEAN WHILE:  
RICK IS TOO BUSY SEEING THINGS  
HE THINKS HE HAS SEEN LORRY  
plea se take care of casrl said lorry  
woops said rick  
"you may be mad at me when i tell you what happened "  
"HERSHEL KILLED RICK THEN I KILLED HIM""!SAID RICK  
"yes i am relly mad i am going to HAUNT HERSHAL!"  
THEN HE SEES THE GHOST OF CARL TOO  
"KILL HERSHEL AND THE GOVERNER TOO!"  
yes i am going to kill them they killed carol and hershels daughters!  
"who are u talking to PRICK!" says the governer  
"THE GHOST OF LORRY AND CARL AND THEY SAY TO KILL U!"RICK SCREAMED AT HIM  
THEN A GUN FLOATED TO HIS HAND LITTLE DID THEY KNOW IT WAS THE GHOST OF CARL!  
THEN HE SHOT THE GOVERNER IN THE FACE  
"ew" he says really grost out by all the blood and guts  
"wow rick u have tellokeneses!" said every one  
"more like gaykeneses said glen" and then rick shot glen in the face to  
I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT STUPID CHINESE 1! HE SCREAMED AND EVERYONE CHEERED  
hershels daughters are still zombies and hershel trys to get them to say a preyer  
but they eat him they are zombies  
and everyone cheers even more and rick high fived the ghost of carl and then winks at him

THE E ND


End file.
